Primordial Arrangement: Tengoku
"Days just always looked the same in the village Hidden in the Rain, good ole Amegakure. The sky carried it's usual grey color as clouds gathered overhead to expel rain from the heavens. The raindrops were larger than usual and fell with more fury than usual, almost if they were discarded from the heavens and landed in anger of this judgement". Raido X quoted lifting his head to view the clouds behind his black shades. His Concentric patterned eyes locking into the sky above, the tomoe patterns in his eye seemed to expand and dilate as if he was looking for something more. "This village is worse than a divorced housewife crying over her failed relationship, if it keeps raining like this we will have to start swimming to go everywhere around here". Raido chuckled as he adjusted his shades and sauntered forward to his destination. "For someone who seems to have such an issue with this nations climate you sure aren't making any haste in your traveling speed nor your aspirations of leaving the village". Yama said contradicting Raido's entire conversation. "Aye we are going to see the same person we see everyday and live with, why would I rush to see Sayuri when I am going to see her later. Haven't you heard good things come to those who wait??. Hell we could even come an whole hour late." Raido said jokingly as he tightened his black gloves. "Sounds more like an excuse you made to find a way to make your tardiness acceptable". Yama retorted as he preferred to do things in a timely fashion, if only he could say the same for his impressive yet wildcard disciple. "I just hope Sayuri puts as much effort into finding a name for this team as she does being a neat freak. I swear that girl would clean the air if she could see it and thought it was dirty. Raido said exhaling as he knew she may kill him for leaving the toilet seat up, something she hated because she would fall in. "Nothing is funnier than hearing her fall ass first into the toilet and hearing her surprise of the cold water touching her bare skin. Gotta get her to threaten my life at least once or twice a day, I just can't sleep right knowing I havent gotten my threat for the day". Raido said as he often little things to annoy Sayuri. He sauntered forward continuing his walk toward the old ruins to the team meeting spot. Meanwhile, a lustrous accident was bound to occur back at home. The apartment was rather small, especially when taken into consideration that it housed more than one person. A kitchen, a living room, a single bedroom, and only one bathroom, one might imagine just how exactly Raido and Sayuri had managed to survive in such an area for such a considerable amount of time. The explanation was present in the living room, where the signature couch of Raido X sat, carrying his worn and tethered clothing from the previous week. Several craters composed every which corner of the area, with small hinges and cracks spread out throughout the flooring. The apartment was surely a mess, especially for the likes of Sayuri, who was currently fast asleep on the queen sized bed in the bedroom. She appeared to be quite comfortable, sleeping on her front side, her arms and legs spread out wide, covering the entirety of the bed. "RAHH!!!!!" Kurama boomed from within Sayuri's dimension, attempting slowly to undo the coil of metallic wiring which constricted him. Sharing a telepathic link with whomever was present within her dimension, Sayuri could communicate with the nine tails without the utterance of a single world. However, such a feat came with a severe draw back, the fact that she could never once get him to shut up. Forced awake, Sayuri quickly sat up, "Huh!?" She looked about the room in utter confusion. Kurama began to laugh menially at the thought of waking her up. "HAHAHAHA!" Sayuri glared after realizing that the fox had disturbed another one of her naps. With Kurama as her quote on quote, "next door neighbor", she was unable to sleep for the past few weeks, and had taken to making up for lost sleep with beauty naps during the day. Of course Kurama attempted to ruin those as well, as he had just accomplished in doing so now. Holding onto her head, Sayuri bit her lip. "You damn fox... what's it gonna take to get you to shut up for once?" She questioned, turning to look out the window. The storm seemed to have picked up where it had left off early that morning, punishing the city in whole. "There's a whole list of things!" Kurama declared. "You can start by untying me ya damn woman!" "Tch.." Sayuri rolled off of the bed, rising to her feet. She looked down at herself, taking notice of what she had chosen to wear before her little nap. Dressed in a skin tight pair of blue short shorts which ended along the curve of her buttocks, and a rather loose fitted cotton sweat shirt which housed her enormous melons, Sayuri longed for a brief leak before setting out for her "date" with Raido. Stepping out the room, she took a moment to absorb the make up of her whereabouts. An unbearable stench of manly sweat plagued the room. Sayuri pinched her nose, before tip toeing past a maze of spilled noodles. Her off hand tightened at her side as she made her way towards the bathroom, realizing the apartment had become a mess within the few hours she had taken off to rest. Inching in slowly, she uncovered that of all things, Raido had left the toilet seat up right. Instantly, Sayuri was filled with passionate anger. Her eyes darkened, revealing the three tomoe of her sharingan. She stood firm, raising her left leg high into the eye. The heel of that left foot began to concentrate a high voltage of chakra, before releasing itself in the time it took Sayuri to lower it, making direct contact with the toilet. A large explosion commenced, followed by a miniature earthquake. As the smoke cleared, the toilet was still visible.... though in more pieces than one. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL THAT MAN TO LOOK AFTER HIMSELF!?!" Sayuri exclaimed, before curling her fist for round two. Turning to her left, this time she leaned forward and punched the wall, removing it entirely from its position. Dust and smoke filled the apartment as Sayuri had her way. "WHAT DOES HE THINK I AM!? SOME SORT OF HOUSEWIFE?!" "Hahaha!" Kurama laughed, hearing of Sayuri's disappointment. "A house whore!" "SHUT UP!!!!!!" Sayuri beamed, tightening both fists. "Before I get up there and tighten that seal of yours!" Gritting her teeth, she surveyed the room once more. She then sighed, realizing that they'd most likely have to move again. "Great... just great.." She shook her head, before vanishing with a distinctive swirling pattern emitting from her right eye. She appeared at the meeting spot with both arms folded. To emphasize her anger, she hadn't the slightest of curtesy to dress in any formal attire. She awaited Raido's arrival in the rain, her right bare foot tapping against the rocky terrain. "Seems like Sayuri made it to the meeting spot already. Well if there is anything she is good at its being somewhere on time. Raido declared as not only could he sense her dukkha,but he could see her chakra flaring from the chakra points in her body. Either I am crazy Yama or she is really pissed this morning. Raido said to Yama as if he didn't understand why Coming upon the site sight of Sayuri and the ruins he saw her outfit or lack there of, her appearance was unkempt and disheveled in every sense of the word. It took serious fortitude for Raido not to bust out laughing. "Well Sayuri I see you are getting in touch mother nature females love to stick together, but to come out the house looking like a tailed beast is just not cool, not even for you. If you wanted to do get close with nature and shower in the rain do it on your time not our meeting time". Raido said flippantly as his eyes glowed behind his shades. Raido took great joy in Sayuri's outfit of choice. Noticing the anger on he feigned ignorance as if he had nothing to do with it. "Who stole your joy this morning??. Why so serious??!!, we haven't even had breakfast yet, and you are already frowning.'" Raido posed a question and quietly laughed afterward. Raido though known as an adaptive fighter had a gifted prowess with words and was extremely clever. Sayuri, for one, did not find Raido very clever at all. He had drawn the line with how he had left the house. Now he was going to make fun of her as well? He had something else coming his way. Sayuri gritted her teeth, clenching both her fists as tightly as she possibly could. Tsunade's temper revived within her granddaughter, Sayuri immediately sprung into the sky, lifting her left leg high above her own head. Looking up, one could only see a darkened silhouette of what appeared to be an incoming projectile, when in reality, it was Sayuri coming down with full force, the heated rays of the sun coating the sides of her body. "URRGGH- SHUT.... UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sayuri hit the ground with immense force launching the all black dressed Raido soaring into the air comically in air at breakneck speeds as he flew off into the distance, a small sparkle in the sky that set off his burst of speed. It would be moments before his return. "Sheesh If I wanted flying lessons I see I can come to you from now on, I felt like I would never see the ground??" Raido said as he dusted some debris and branches off his black outfit. "I'm sorry but it was too easy I just couldn't pass the chance up to say something. It was calling my name, literally". Raido said fixing his shade regaining that cooler than ice persona his look and outfit warranted. "Sayuri I am saying this as your friend and ally you need to work on your anger, it gives your skin wrinkles and no man wants a woman in her twenties with wrinkles, I don't where this anger come from but I d"- Raido perked up slightly finally knowing where Sayuri's anger issues came from. "Ohhhhh I see It must be "that time of the month" for you huh, yea women are always aggressive around "that time". Raido said using his fingers on each hands to quote himself. Teasing Sayuri one more time before they got down to business. Sayuri watched as Raido flew through the sky, "blasting off again". "That's no way to treat your boyfriend!" Kurama remarked, before breaking into a devilish laugh. Sayuri palmed her face, almost as if she were trying to somehow inflict pain upon the tailed beast who was speaking to her telepathically. "He's not my damn boyfriend!" She exclaimed, folding her arms beneath her enormous breasts. With Raido out of sight, there was time to catch a quick bite or two. Leaving her destination with a sudden distortion, Sayuri reappeared within the kitchen of a restaurant located in a small village on the other side of the globe. All the workers had been hard at work, none of them taking notice of her. She elegantly trotted through the kitchen, making her way towards the cooler. Opening it, she began to search for her favorite canned soda when a nearby chef suddenly realized she was in the kitchen. "M-Ma'am you can't..!" He suddenly stopped, his face turning red at the sight of the woman's marvelous physique. Sayuri turned around, an ice cold cola can in her left hand. She smiled warmly, before blowing a kiss towards the chef and simply walking out of the kitchen through a nearby exit, almost as if she had never done anything wrong. The chef gave chase, though when he stepped foot outside the kitchen, she was nowhere to be seen. Sayuri reappeared with another twirling effect before Raido arrived, sipping on the cold drink in the meantime. Once Raido had returned, she took little to no time to respond to his insult. Donning a fake smile, she approached him slowly, her hips swaying erotically to the sides as she did so. Her bare feet rested on the tips of his shoes, using them as support to raise herself into a tiptoed position. Her large breasts wobbled as she fought to keep her balance. She then raised her left hand, the one which held the soda can, over his head, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Oh yeah, it's definitely that time of the month.." She retorted, before dumping the remains of the ice cold cola over the top of his head. "Guess I deserved that huh, oh well heavy as this rain the cola will wash out my hair and outfit in no time". Raido said trying not to laugh at Sayuri who not only had to stand on Raido's shoes and get on her tippy toes to reach the top of his head. Standing at 6'5 very few were eye level with Raido and even less saw above him. Being 250lbs of peakly conditioned of cut but not overly buff muscles and stamina , he was by all accords a physical specimen. Sayuri's methods of attempting to reach over his head came as no surprise to the Dark Slayer. "Now that the jokes are out the way we can get to the first order of business, we haven't eaten breakfast yet, and we all know how important that is to teamwork. Teamwork makes the dreamwork as they say". Raido said clearing his throat. "Speaking of first, where are your clothes Sayuri I know your not some exbihitionsit personally I don't mind or care but with the rain beaming down as it is it's only a matter of time before your clothes become damn near see through. However unless you want everyone to see your... assets, maybe we should walk back and discuss the name for this duo. Ladies first, and when you're done I can throw some names out there and we can choose the best one." Raido said declaringly as he stepped back to the get the smaller woman off his shoes. He surveyed the area and used his sensory abilities to ensure that the only two living in this area was among them two. Stepping back and off of his shoes, Sayuri looked down at her clothes. The man was right. Her clothes were completely drenched, and because these were the clothes she had slept in, she hadn't bothered to wear any extra garment beneath them. Blushing a bit due to the exposure of her features, she raised her arm above her head, calling upon the power of metallic energy. Instantly, a metal rod shot up through her curled hand, before the top of it sprouted a curved sphere. Holding out the metallic umbrella, Sayuri used her offhand to cover her breasts. Her cheeks still a slight red in color, she walked ahead, as Raido had instructed her to do. Her hips swayed from side to side, her magnificent features bouncing around with each and every step. Looking down at her bare feet, they slowly covered themselves in a thin sheet of iron, giving the woman a refined pair of boots. She took a few steps forward, before realizing how long of a walk it would be to return to the crippled apartment. She turned around, gazing at Raido with her crimson eyes, a noticeable blush still present. "Speaking of which..." She started, before gently biting on the bottom of her lip. "There was... an accident... perhaps it's best if we ate out.." Solitude was an important factor for the type of information they would be discussing, however, there seemed to be no other options, unless of course, Raido didn't mind eating old noodles off the floor. She moved her hands from her breasts and gestured for Raido to come beneath the umbrella with her. "Come, let's grab a little something to eat. Carry out or dine in, I don't really care." "Hmmm A tempting offer Sayuri, but unless you get much taller or I shrink we both know I won't be fitting under that umbrella, but I do like the idea of travelling first class". Raido said raising an eyebrow. Sayuri's personality was like a coin, it could flip and change before you knew it, and after the barrage of jokes he just left off and the one's he had coming later on even he knew to keep distance for now. "Far as the food goes since we are already out, we mine as well hit one of those open stands and eat there. I know you ain't got money cuz you don't even have clothes on, so my treat this time. What you gotta taste for this time. I'm thinking sweet Dumplings and maybe some short ribs." Raido said as he sauntered in the rain behind Sayuri to catch up with her. "Short ribs, huh?" Sayuri repeated to herself, taking the suggestion into consideration. She may have appeared to have been frustrated with the likes of Raido only moments earlier, though this was how it went with the two, or at least on Sayuri's behalf. Love him or hate him, the two were formidable partners, a historic tag team. The rod in Sayuri's grasp began to ascend, adjusting to Raido's height. The top half of the umbrella unleashed a sudden spark of flames, acting as a heater to dry the couple off. With another spiraling distortion, the two disappeared from plain view, before reappearing in a village. The umbrella carefully retracted to a small pebble in Sayuri's palm, which she took the delicacy of smashing with little effort. She stretched out her arms, realizing the sparks she had created earlier only managed to dry out Raido, as she had adjusted the umbrella for his height. "You go grab us a seat somewhere." Sayuri commanded, before starting to walk off on her own. They had appeared in the alleyway of two large buildings, though the sound of a market place boomed through the area. Several stalls were polluting the streets, some of which served foods of various cultures. "I'm going to go change my clothes." "Whose worried about a table Im focused on what these menus have to offer. That is what I will grab first". Raido said walking past to twin doors to the diner. Reaching over and grabbing the menu as he strolled past. "That table near the window should do just nicely, sitting by the windows is a good way to be vigilant about our surroundings. "Well I see you have resigned yourself to be taking your sweet time, when I said make haste I meant to hurry in an orderly fashion not idly move Raido". Yama said knowing the bullshit answer Raido was going to give him. "Why did I even bequeath to the honorable title of the Arihant to you". Yama went on question his judgement. Something he rarely did. "Yama you're going to think yourself into oblivion if you keep on with the questions. Its simple when it comes down to business I handle it, but why rush into something when we can walk??. Raido said with zero hesitation as he positioned himself in the chair. "Its not about getting the mission done on time, its about doing it right. Now if there was a designated time limit then sure, but with this we can move at one speed. My speed". Raido spoke convincingly as he stretched his legs out, taking all the leg room. Burying his face in the menu he scanned over everything that met his eyes. Yama couldn't really argue there. While Raido was a bit of a wildcard, he was extremely effective and precise in carrying out his Arihant duties. Even to me the boy is hard to read he possesses no natural alignment, but does things based on the circumstances. He is far more difficult to control than the previous Arihant, but no matter he is his own man. Yama said speaking among his thoughts. Years of being with Raido and he never changed despite all trials he was sent on in order to complete his quest After ditching Raido, Sayuri took to looking around the village, traveling by foot. She had to change her clothes fast, though there was no way she was about to spend any of her own money. Walking along the path, she picked up on a courageous whistle, coming from a middle aged man working a shop. Turning to face her admirer, she offered the man a warm smile and a wink. The man, seemingly decoding her message, pulled a switch from behind the counter, causing the curtain to fall, and the sign to change from "open" to "closed". Sayuri elegantly made her way around the shop, using the backdoor. Awaiting her at the entrance was none other than the shop keeper, who welcomed Sayuri in with open arms. "Awh baby.. you look even better from up close..!" He declared, before leaning forward and tying his arms around her waist. Sayuri locked hers around his neck, gently caressing the side of his face, before suddenly, pressing a certain pressure point, knocking him out instantly. As the man fell to the ground with a light thud, Sayuri deprived him of his clothing, pulling a mischievous switcheroo. Using the back door once more, Sayuri emerged dressed within the very outfit the shopkeeper had been wearing moments earlier. Picking up on the chakra signature of her partner, she continued along the path, until she reached the double doors of the restaurant herself. "Anything good on that menu?" Sayuri questioned, arriving before Raido in a set of clothes that were obviously too big on her. She sat down, crossing her right leg tightly over her left, before quite rudely taking the menu from Raido. "Mmm..." Sayuri muttered, skimming through the list of dishes. She used her off hand to run a hand through her luscious brown hair, before waving to get the attention of a nearby waiter. "Well there is food on the menu, and thats good right"?. Raido said holding his hands up where the menu once stood. As he gazed over at Sayuri he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry at her current choice of outfit. "Uhh Sayuri when I said put some clothes on I meant clothes that actually belonged to you, it looks like you're wearing bed blankets and sheets. On the bright side if you miss your mouth when you're eating you can use those clothes of your for napkins. We know how you can miss your mouth sometimes". Raido said as he leaned back in his chair and looked back toward the door for the menus. Channeling his power through the Deva Path Raido began using the attraction abilities of Bansho Ten'in and focused it on one of the other assortments of menu and pulled it to him. Not the design in mind for the powers as esteemed as the Rinnegan, but it came in handy for lazy moments. Raido made sure of that. "I don't know about you Sayuri but those short ribs are calling out me Raido you know want me, so get me, we will treat you right don't worry. but then I see those breakfast sandwiches looking at me like and its like oh baby I see you too now, I can't forget how we spent our early morning together". Raido spoke in a goofy manner as he raised his eyebrow and lifted his shades as if signalling something. "Hmmmmm you know what its enough Raido to go around so I think ima go with both." How about you?? "Does that rinnegan of yours give you the ability to speak with food?" Sayuri teased. "Well, at least something is taking interest in you. Spent the morning, hmm? Well congrats on finally losing your virginity, pal." As Sayuri finished her statement, the waiter arrived, setting down two cups of water. Before he could act, Sayuri reached below his belt, grabbing her own straw. The waiter turned bright red, watching as Sayuri opened the package containing the straw using her teeth. "A-and wh-what might I get you two this morning..?" He managed, though his entire body was seemingly trembling in the presence of Sayuri, who used body gestures and eye contact to make him feel uncomfortable. Without a wallet, there was only a handful of ways to leave the place without paying a dime. Sayuri would use her own methods to ensure their "safety". Pointing down at the menu, she used her other hand to gently tickle the waiter's fingers. "This isn't really 100 ryū... is it?" She questioned, speaking in short spurts, breathing in carefully each word. She frowned, making a puppy dog face. "I-I'll s-see what I can do ma'am!" The waiter said, jotting down Sayuri's order. He then turned towards Raido to take his, gritting his teeth to maintain focus. "hohohohoh now now just because you're going through a drought doesn't mean I should. Its not my fault you haven't gotten some in a while". Raido said laughing at Sayuri's choice of words as he flipped them on her. Turning his gaze to the waiter he saw him shaking and wobbling like a new born baby dear. The waiter looked back between Sayuri, and back at Raido and then went back to Raido. The poor man was seemingly seduced by Sayuri and all she did was grab a straw. The current content of the conversation did not make him feel anymore content than he was prior to Sayuri's action. "Tighten up bro, you shaking like a newborn whose tryna walk you can't go around quivering like this in front of her, don't worry she doesn't bite she's housebroken. We're only messing with ya". Raido said throwing one last joke at Sayuri. "Anyway i'll go with three breakfast sandwich melts, mild on the cheese, and three large servings of short ribs". Raido said as he closed the menu he used from earlier and placed it on the table. "Bring some charcoal back as well, we will cook the short ribs right here". Raido stated pointing down at the center of the table which held a small grill like station where they could eat and cook the food themselves. Between Raido's lava abilities and Sayuri's fire style they could get some heat on the grill in no time and at a good temperature too. The waiter wrote down the order and went to go retrieve the charcoal as well as the ribs. "Aye Sayuri I think he likes you, he seems like the shy type though, all you did was grab a straw and he almost lost it. Raido said whispering to his tablemate. Anyway putting aside all our foolishness, what names do you have, you share yours first and then I will go maybe we can combine something". Raido said as he reached over to the far hand side and grabbed the complimentary chopsticks from their packet handing Sayuri he pack as well. "Thanks... but I don't use wood." Sayuri stated, as she took the chopsticks from Raido, using her incredible strength to shatter them into several small bits. Instead, a set of metallic chopsticks appeared in her hand, which she so gently placed down onto the tabletop, before standing up from her seat. "Gosh it's so darn hot in here." Suddenly, an idea came to mind. She turned her head to look back at Raido. "Hey Raido, if we're doing all the cooking our selves.. why not just take the meat and eat elsewhere?" She questioned, as sitting and dining was not her cup of tea, either was staying in the same place for too long. Evident by her expression, she had already grown quite bored of the restaurant and village. She returned to her seat, burying her face into her arms, expressing her boredom. "Ugh...." I swear Sayuri you're like a child that had ADHD, you couldn't stand still even if you were paid to. I thought you would want to see your admirer again but I guess he bores you as well. So tell you what when the food actually gets here then we can go elsewhere. Raido stated as no sooner had his sentences ended the waiter came back with the orders. He rolled the tray around the corner and soon was in front of their table. Placing down the three orders of short ribs, the breakfast sandwich melts and Sayuri's order as well. "Here is your order". The waiter said as he kept shooting a glance over to Sayuri trying to do it without Raido noticing. Doing his best/worst impersonation of a thief he constantly wanted to steal peaks at Sayuri, hoping to do so without Raido noticing. Raido caught each one and was able to surmise the guy had the wrong idea of the relationship between Raido and Sayuri. This was no surprise the two argued and fought like a married couple, their relationship was strong but as far as romance was concerned. Sayuri was a beautiful women, but in his lifetime Raido had always seen beautiful women as pleasant distractions ones that were enjoyable for a moment and a night. Raido never gave it more thought than that and couldn't see in what world he would be a family man in. "Look we can take it from here". Raido said as he made his way from around the table. and stood on his feet. Pure size alone Raido towered over the much smaller man. Who took a few steps back to give Raido's frame room to move. "We decided to eat out so if you wanna make a move on her and ask her out now is your chance, but know this if you piss her off lets just say I think you will be more worried about what she may do to you rather than what I may do to you. Raido said as he leaned against the pillar as he counted the plates on the table. Placing 150 ryo on the table for the orders. Just to be kind "Sayuri transport the food with that Kamui of yours and after your done talking to your boyfriend we can make moves. You and I still have business to discuss". Raido said as he placed his hand in his pocket and waited for the two to be finished. The waiter was taken aback by Raido's proposition. "Seriously??!! you two aren't lovers or something. The way you guy went at it early on I thought you two were married, but since I was wrong not I guess I will try my hand". The waiter said as he turned to face the still seated. The thought of success permeating his mind as he played the scenarios of him sweeping her off his feet came to mind. "Yeah, no." Sayuri remarked, before rising to her feet. She approached the waiter, rendering him unconscious in a single swift move, though not enough to deal any severe damage, only a mere fluctuation of a pressure point located behind his neck. The waiter well unconscious, leaving Raido and Sayuri as the only ones "awake" within the deserted restaurant. "Couldn't have him seeing that." Sayuri explained, before approaching Raido. Suddenly, her entire body began to give off a rather impressive amount of chakra, transporting the couple, the table, the food, and heck, even the couch cushions, into another location. Arriving in the desert, Sayuri prepared a grill through her metal release, before ultimately lying down on the couch to leave the rest of the real work to Raido. "You know how I like my meat." Sayuri stated, implying that he would now be sharing some of his food with her, despite the latter having her own meal to attend to. Stranded out in the middle of the desert, the two were alone once more, to settle their dragging debate. "Yea I do, but Im tryna figure out when did this become our meal. Last I checked I order those ribs for me. This is not gonna be one of those you want what I got ordeals." Raido X said laughing as he kneaded chakra in his stomach and used a much smaller version of his Lava Release: Scorching Sunburst a small stream shot from Raido's mouth packing in heat intensity what it lacked in size. The area beneath the metal where the charcoal was applied immediately caught fire. Following this Raido threw six pieces of ribs on the grill which under the intensity of the flame would be cooked relatively fast. "Don't you think you were rough on that guy back there I mean I understand you wanting a man to sweep you off your feet, but knocking them off theirs is not a good start, but not my place. Now on to business lets discuss the history of this team, we have been teammates for quite some time and we have no name, its always Sayuri Uchiha and Raido X or vice versa. Don't get me wrong I like our names but we need something catchy, something smooth. Its gotta just roll off the tongue you know?" Raido said hoping Sayuri would get the picture Raido was painting with his words. Like clockwork Raido flipped the ribs over on their backside as the seasoning on the ribs began to marinate within the meat itself on the cooked side. The juice salivating from the succulent ribs weighed heavy on Raido's mind as he watched the rib with a tender yet hungry gaze. his concentric patterned eyed piercing through his shades as if the rib possessed chakra pointed he intended to see. The fact he used Lava Release mostly meant he had to be extremely vigilant of cooking, the smallest error meant burnt ribs. "That said I wanna see if you have been doing your homework and finding us a team name, something that will denote both of your talents and unique abilities. None of that girly/homely shit either we need something tough that fits the bill. So what you got for me". Raido asked he realized he couldn't find the chopsticks so he got inventive. Using his profound ability of Will Materialisation he could create Chakra Receiver Manifestation rods of any shape and size from his any part of his body. Though he would rather use them as weapons due to their abilities he create to long thin rods that were the same as natural chopsticks to eat with. "Guys sure do love women who can cook, y'know!" Sayuri teased, implying that Raido was a girl, before she rolled her especially long sleeves up past her elbows. "A name, huh? Hm..." She inched the pot the waiter had placed down on the table for her sake closer, removing the lid to reveal a streaming hot bowl of ramen. However cliche it may have been, it had always remained Sayuri's favorite meal. Picking up the metal chopsticks she had constructed earlier, Sayuri slurped a few noodles, making sure to wipe her mouth before continuing speaking. "How about.. Futari (二人, two people)?" Sayuri suggested, as a memory of her beloved grandmother's sannin came to mind. She shrugged, obviously caring more about her ramen. "Naming things was never my forte. Call us whatever you want, just make sure people don't think we're married again.." "Nothing that revolves around you using your brains or higher thinking is your forte". Raido remarked as he put facepalmed and realized if this was going to get done he would have to do it. "Futari is cool and all but its.. lacking something, sounds sleepy almost". Raido said as he grabbed one of the cooked ribs off the grill, he quickly eat almost inhaled the piece of meat and began to chew. Pondering the depths of his mind for a title the two could be dubbed, he had to come up with something so he thought back to previous battles. Hmmmm I am called the Dark Slayer, but no that is a singular title denoting me alone. Raido said in his thoughts "Hey I know why not the Warring Demons??". Raido said as he snapped the fingers on his free hand. "Think about it we both love to fight so the warring title fits, and among the two of you look more like a demon and scare people away with that thing you carry around called a face so it fits right??". Raido said kidding himself before he got back to business. "Hmm something more on the surface level is what we need. Due to my involvement with the King of Hell and the ability to banish people to the underworld I denote the underworld a place where no one wants to be sent. Ill admit your abilities have a majestic feel to them, some guys have even called it beautiful, or maybe the were staring at your breast to long but as they saw they saw a piece of heaven before you took them out and I gave em Hell. So maybe we can do something working around that". Raido suggested as he made sure to be on task with business but still slide in a witty remark to Sayuri. This was customary among the two to always trade insults for comic relief. The two may argue to the sun rises but among them their teamwork was impeccable. Between her split personality and Raido's immense fighting prowess, it seemed there was no such title better than that of the Warring Demons (征夷鬼, Seioni). "Hmm, I like it!" Sayuri admitted, slurping another stream of noodles down her throat. "So is it official then?" For a split second a real inappropriate joke came to hit Raido in the back of his head, but seeing as he enjoyed his heading being on his shoulders he wished to keep it that way. He would save it for a another time." Hmm That name is pretty damn cool. Its official we are the Warring Demons". Raido declared looking around the table for a glass and some sake, this would be the perfect time to celebrate the team name after years of being nameless. This was a momentous occasions and a shot was in order. Almost as if she had miraculously read his mind, a bottle of liquor appeared within Sayuri's grasp, something she had kept in stock within her own dimension. She opened her mouth wide, fitting it around the nozzle. Sucking gently, she pulled the cork off the top, proceeding to take the first few sips from the bottle, before tossing it to Raido. "This calls for a celebration!" She cheered, before breaking into a triumphant rage of giggles, indicating the liquor was incredibly strong, having taken it's toll on Sayuri within a few sips. "Tsk tsk tsk you know better than to drink with that hand Sayuri, and because you did you know what that means. DOUBLE SHOTS!!!!!!!!!!."Raido exclaimed as he grabbed the bottle with his left hand, "I do this for all the teams everywhere, who struggled to find names and then something out of no where made sense. We partake for you." Raido said as he placed the bottle to his lips and began to digest the liquor. The alcohol was strong and packed the punch of a group of horse. However Raido benefited from having a Large body mass index. His large frame and size and his conditioning as a fighter gave him a high threshold tolerance. He drank once more to ensure he would at least feel a good buzz. Listening to Sayuri laugh made him start to chuckle for a moment as well. "I don't know what's so damn funny but hell ill laugh anyway". Raido said aloud as he reached for another rib.